


Paper Rings

by matteahayn



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, multiple references to my favorite scene, pretty much a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteahayn/pseuds/matteahayn
Summary: Part 2 of my RWRB fics inspired by Taylor Swift songs because Henry and Alex's relationship fits her music so well.Not much happens in this one except perhaps a proposal and how Alex processes it, but I promise it's adorable.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Kudos: 29





	Paper Rings

Some might say that a year and a half with someone is not enough time to want to marry them, but Henry knew with 1000%, complete, unwavering certainty that Alex was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had known it since the bisexual disaster had shown up at the palace a year ago in the pouring rain and forced the Prince to admit that he was head over heels in love with him. It only seemed fitting to propose when they were back in London for one of their many fundraisers they had already done this year for their LGBTQ+ shelters. Despite this and everything they had been through since they first locked eyes at his brother’s wedding reception, Henry’s legs still shook as he made his way onto the makeshift tent stage and towards the podium.   
“Welcome everyone,” he smiled at the crowd standing out in the grass, trying his damn best to appear composed. “This turn out is amazing!” They all cheered. Henry stepped back in surprise, still not used to the support they’d gained for their project. He glanced over to wings at Alex standing there so casually, a smirk on his face. The Prince took a deep breath, remembering what he was doing it all for. “We’ve been so blown away by the support and generous donations you’ve given to this program. Your contributions are literally saving lives.” He looked right back at the crowd, and they all melted under his smile. “I know you’re all expecting some kind of big speech, but I thought this afternoon I would do something a little different.” A brief mumble of chatter passed across the crowd. Henry’s eyes fluttered. He knew in this moment that everything would change. It was absolutely for the better though. “I’d like to invite to the stage the person who encouraged me to do this, without whom this would never have happened. Alex Claremont-Diaz, will you please join me?” The audience erupted in cheers. Although Alex’s eyebrows were crinkled in confusion, he still strolled onto the stage with so much swagger that it infuriated Henry. Seriously, how could he look that gorgeous when he was just walking?   
“What’s this about?” Alex asked amusedly under his breath.   
“You’ll see,” Henry winked, and their shoulders brushed when he turned back to the people watching to make sure they were paying attention. “Alex,” he breathed. They locked eyes again, and suddenly everyone else disappeared. They were in their tiny oasis, where they didn’t have to be the First Son of the United States and Prince of Wales, but just Alex and Henry. “It’s safe to say we’ve had a lot of ups and downs,” he spat, knowing if he didn’t say it now he would lose his nerve. Alex laughed nervously. “But you’ve been there for all of it, and… and my feelings for you have never been in doubt.” Henry looked down at the ground, suddenly feeling the flush of embarrassment. Sure, it was one thing to say these things in an email or late at night when they were tucked away in one of their rooms, but on live television, it was a whole different thing. He had to do this, though. The world deserved to see it. “I never knew I needed a partner like you,” the Prince continued. Pointedly still ignoring the eyes below, he grabbed Alex’s hands and squeezed. The shorter boy had a giant grin on his face, and although he was trying to hide it, there were already tears pooling in his eyes. “And I was wondering, if…. uh…” Henry pried his hands away and awkwardly fumbled to get down on one knee. He pulled a box out of his pocket and watched his love’s heart stop as he realized what was happening. “If you’d be my partner for life and agree to marry me, Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz.” A stunned silence permeated the area for a split second before Alex starting vigorously nodding his head.   
“Let’s make some history,” he squealed. Henry slipped the golden band onto Alex’s finger. The First Son helped the relieved Prince up from the ground then leaned in to whisper, “you fucker” over the din of the cheering crowd. In response, Henry simply pulled his fiance into a wet, salty kiss. In his head, they might have been pretty much engaged since he had given Alex the signet ring, that kiss officially sealed it to the entire world. 

The day had been an absolute whirlwind of congratulations, not just from their entire family but from every news outlet imaginable and their droves of fans online. When Alex had woken up that morning, he had expected it to be a chill day to hang out with the people he loved the most. He had been surrounded by them, but instead of time to relax, he had a ring on his finger.   
Not that he was complaining, of course. Every time he looked down at his hand he grinned at the uncontainable flutter of joy in his chest. Henry made him happier than anything else in his life ever had. He had been suspecting this, and looking forward to it, for a while now. He had just expected it to happen in private and not on live television. His life, and relationship, were already so public, he couldn’t help but want time to process in peace.   
Henry’s bedroom door creaked open and the Prince strolled in, finally ready for bed. Alex looked up from his spot on the bed and smiled the gentle, lovestruck smile he reserved solely for his fiance. He knew it was cliche, but even after a year and a half, the sight of Henry in his pajamas, his blonde hair a tousled mess took Alex’s breath away.   
The taller boy crossed the room to the left side of the four-poster bed, setting his glasses on the table before crawling under the covers. Alex realized with a start that they had a nighttime routine now that was so familiar he hadn’t even noticed it until now. Each of them having a side of the bed, no matter where they were, the books on Henry’s nightstand that they had both read already, and the way Alex would wake up first every morning and watch the Prince sleep.   
Henry must’ve noticed the far off look on Alex’s face because he turned to look and ask, “What are you thinking about?”   
“We already have a routine,” the First Son admitted after a moment. Henry glanced around the room and then leaned back, realizing it was true.   
“It appears so,” he smiled, blue eyes twinkling. He leaned over and placed Alex’s head on his shoulder, grabbing the shorter boy’s left hand to inspect the ring. “Looks like we already have the first step of marriage down.”   
“Yeah,” Alex sighed, but it didn’t sound as enthusiastic as he wanted it to. He felt Henry stiffen and immediately felt bad he had ruined his fiance’s excitement.   
“Is something wrong?” The Prince asked, lifting his head in concern. “You do want to get married, right?”   
“Oh my god, yes, of course,” Alex clarified to the second question. He in no way wanted Henry to think for even a second that it had anything to do with him. It was Alex’s own stupid expectations getting in the way. Henry’s shoulders relaxed in relief, but he still looked at Alex expectantly, knowing there was a caveat coming. “I just thought that, you know, when this,” he wiggled his left hand, “happened, that it would be an 'us' thing, and not an 'us and the rest of the developed world' thing.”   
“Oh Alex,” Henry sighed in realization, re-intertwining their fingers. “If I had known that, I wouldn’t have made it such a big deal.”   
“It’s okay,” Alex said. He was usually too stubborn to say that, but he didn’t want to see Henry beating himself up about it.   
“No, it’s not,” Henry insisted. Typical. “I should’ve known how you felt.”   
“Stop being noble,” Alex complained. Henry threw back his head and laughed.   
“I’m not,” he promised. “In my head, we’ve been endgame for months. This was just to make it official for everyone else.”   
“What do you mean?” The First Son asked.   
“That night, in this very room, when you called me out for being a massive dickhead,” Henry explained. “For me, that was our moment. I wouldn’t have needed anything else.” Alex’s mouth widened in shock.   
“Jesus, Henry,” he said after a moment. “That long?”   
“It’s always been you,” the Prince blushed. “Today was just a tiny part of me trying to show how much you mean to me.” And just like that, everything was fine because Henry just had to be so damn smooth.   
“I don’t need some big ceremony to know that,” Alex reminded him. “Don’t get me wrong, I like shiny things,” he fiddled with the gold band, “but I’d marry you with paper rings.”   
“You’re absolutely right,” Henry agreed. “Thank you for grounding me when I feel like I have to have my entire life planned out,” he sighed. “I usually hate accidents, except when we went from friends to this.”   
“The best ‘I didn’t plan it’ ever,” Alex agreed. Henry opened his mouth to say something but his fiance cut him off with a loud yawn. “Sorry,” he apologized, realizing how tired he was.   
“You could’ve just told me it was time for bed,” Henry teased. Not wanting to fall asleep without doing it, he leaned over and placed his lips on Alex’s. “That’s because I know you had a long night,” he whispered. Another kiss. “That’s because it’s gonna be alright,” he added, squeezing Alex’s shoulders as he went in again. “And that’s because I’ve waited my whole life.”   
They sat there for a moment, their heads pressed together. It felt like the most right and comfortable thing. “I love you,” Alex whispered, unable to come up with anything else than that.   
“I love you too,” Henry murmured genuinely in response as he turned off the lamp and slipped down to a laying position. The two men held each other as they fell asleep, dreaming about the next morning when they could start their first full day as fiances.

**Author's Note:**

> heehee thank you for reading!   
> This idea came to me in the middle of the night and I knew I had to write it, it was such a blast! I really just miss these boys and wish a scene like this had been in the book because I can't get enough of them.


End file.
